Electrical connectors of the type having a C-shaped body member having converging channels and a complementary wedge member have been known conventionally for many years and are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,277 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,222; 4,600,264; and 5,006,081. Basically, two uninsulated conductors are electrically and mechanically connected by being pressed into and against interior curved surfaces or channels provided in a C-shaped body member by a wedge being driven longitudinally into the body member between the conductors. These known wedge connectors have been successfully used in the power utility industry for large diameter cable where the C-members are massive enough to exert a resilient, compressive force against the cables trapped in the channels by the wedge.
In recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,081 such a C-shaped wedge connector is disclosed for use with somewhat smaller diameter wire, and in one embodiment the wedge is stamped and formed from sheet metal such as brass while in another the wedge is solid. The wedge is forced into the C-shaped member until stopped by a tab to prevent overtravel, and the wedge is retained in place in the C-shaped member applying continuous strong clamping force outwardly against the wires, pressing them tightly against the inner arcuate channels of the C-shaped member. With the stamped and formed wedge the retention is by means of a small rearwardly facing edge of a ramplike projection extending either outwardly from the wedge and into a slot in the bight of the C-shaped member, or inwardly from the C-shaped member into a slot of the wedge; and in the solid wedge embodiment the wedge includes a roll pin extending through a hole thereof for an end to project outwardly toward the bight of the C-shaped member to be received into a slot, with the slot preceded by a slight incline or taper to facilitate the roll pin passing over a portion of the C-shaped member to enter the slot.
It is desired to provide a C-shaped wedge connector which can generate higher clamping pressure against wires connected therein, while retaining the basic principles of the wedge forced into a C-shaped member.